Silver Rose
by summerfire58
Summary: Summary: everything comes with a price, either good or bad. A sacrifice for something or a reward for it. A few days after the battle had finished, Zero disappeared. The reason, they didn't know. A few months had passed, until it turned to be years. When they planned to leave the academy, they were attacked, and a mysterious person came. Who is this person? Issue someone familiar?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hello there! After reading for a while now in this fandom, I decided to at least try to write a story. He he. I hope you enjoy! This is a prologue(?) for a while. The actual story will start at the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights.**

 **Warning: ooc-ness, maybe? And gender bender warning.**

 **This is a teaser(?) for the story. This are parts of the story so… let's start.**

~*~*~ the teaser, prologue maybe as well? ~*~*~

He suddenly vanished, as if he never had been there at all. Everyone immediately went to the place, where they might know he might be there and was shocked.

 **Blood.**

Not just drops of blood but a pool of blood. His blood. The scent that lingered in the air and all who had went there, especially the night class' eyes turned blood red.

Suddenly, Yuuki spotted a note, covered with his blood, one word that might change them.

 _ **Death.**_

~*~*~ okay… what happened? ~*~*~

How would she take it?

All of them thought as they saw the person there, lying, paler than usual.

They waited, with bated breath, waiting for her to open her eyes. Suddenly, they heard a soft groan and their eyes widened. Slowly, she opened her eyes, revealing lilac eyes tinged with silver, and some red in it. They were overjoyed.

She has returned!

moving forward….

Suddenly, someone stood there, in front of all of them. They don't know where she came from or if she ever was here in the first place. But, who was she? All of them thought.

Suddenly the hood that had hidden her face had fallen as the wind came by and they looked intently at her, beautiful silver hair flowing freely in the wind, making it more beautiful as it was glistening in the moonlight. Suddenly, the figure turned to reveal striking silvery lilac eyes tinged with red in her eyes. She looked breath taking even though she looked at them in indifference. They could all look at her until they heard a cough, snapping them back. She smiled at them, before suddenly leaving in a gust of wind followed by rose petals around her, and she was gone.

"W-who is she? Was she a student here?" Aidou said, breaking the silence. All of them thought about it and shrugged. Who knows?

.

.

.

He heard a knock on the door and wondered who might be knocking at this time of night. Suddenly, he blinked as he felt the presence in the doorway. His eyes went wide and he opened the door, smiling while tears suddenly flowed from his eyes. His child was finally back. He hugged her and she didn't push him away.

"Hi, Uncle Kaien." _Papa._

~*~*~ line ~*~*~

Kids suddenly ran forward, the oldest of them not far back. It was night, and they planned to look for their mother. Suddenly, they bumped into someone, making one of them fall back. Tears then gathered in her eyes, threatening to fall. Takuma was worried he might have hurt the young child, inwardly he was panicking too much.

"Uh, kid are you alright?" he asked as he helped the young kid stand up. Suddenly, the young girl just nodded, as her siblings and her cousins came.

"Yume!" they heard someone shout. Suddenly, Takuma froze as he looks at the young kids gathering towards him. He was not that much shocked to see some kids running around, but he was worried at them running around at night. Vampires are everywhere. But, that was not the case. It was just that the kids, who were with them, he couldn't quite comprehend at it.

Standing in front of him, looked quite a lot like his friend, a younger one.

He looks like Kaname.

~*~*~* ha ha ~*~*~*~*

They all couldn't believe what they were seeing, and what they had heard. It was quite impossible but possible at the same time.

Before them, stood the girl they once met, and kept seeing as she started to attend the school as requested by the chairman.

Suddenly, the kids they have seen lately had suddenly went to her, some calling her mom? They froze standing there, until each of them looked at their direction. They looked at her and nodded.

Suddenly, kids came towards them, shocking them.

Suddenly, cross came in, with Yanagi beside him and some people they quite didn't know. Some bowed at them, greeting them.

"I believe we owe you some explanations, hum?"

~*~*~ line ~*~*~

A soft song can be heard around the academy, as a young lady played it near the lake. E children gathered around her, and a smile made its way towards her face. Suddenly, they came, and they didn't need another blood shed. The kids surrounded her, as if protecting her even in their last breathes.

"You know you couldn't escape this fate, right?" He smirked but that didn't falter them and attacked.

~*~*~ line ~*~*~

 **Blood** filled the place, and all of them, had been shocked to smell each of it. A few meters away, she stood, fighting though everyone could see a lot of blood coming out from her. Their eyes turned red but kept it in, wanting nothing more than to stop all of this. As the last one dropped, she as well. He immediately went to her side, looking at her indifferently. She mustered for a soft chuckle. When she wanted sleep, she felt her blood lust spiked up and was consumed entirely after tasting his blood.

The man looked at her and after her feeding, she looked at him.

Those knowing eyes looked at her and she almost gulped, but kept in. He then smirked.

"So, what does it feel living in a lie, Zero?" She merely glared at him.

~*~*~ line ~*~*~

"You can't run away from me. You should have already known of it."

"But, i could always try, can't i?"

"Hm, true. But that doesn't imply anything."

She looked at him and smiled.

"I had been living in a memory i had thought nothing of. Something just created to hurt me more than usual. You don't know." She looked at him, "because you'd never experience it."

"Are you sure?"

.

.

.

"Yes."

~*~*~ line ~*~*~

"Love? Don't make me laugh."

.

"If you know what should be done, please stay away."

.

"You know, you're being annoying. I said go away."

"But, who would ever want to leave you?"

* * *

"Zero!" she kept walking forward.

"Zero!" another shout.

"Zero, stop! Please!" suddenly, she stopped as they caught up to her. She turned around, and looked at them, a brow raised.

"You're… Zero, right?" she didn't respond.

"Please, answer us…" Yuuki said. She sighed.

"Yes, I am."

"B-But…"

"Who are you… exactly?" someone suddenly asked. Zero smirked at them.

"Zero. I am merely Zero." And she left.

~*~*~ zero…~*~*~

 **A/n: well, that's it for this. He he. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: everything comes with a price, either good or bad. A sacrifice for something or a reward for it. A few days after the battle had finished, Zero disappeared. The reason, they didn't know. A few months had passed, until it turned to be years. When they planned to leave the academy, they were attacked, and a mysterious person came. Who is this person? Is she someone familiar?**_

 **A/N: hello everyone! i am really sorry for the very, very, very, long delay. i am really sorry. *bow*. Anyways, here is the first chapter of this story! yay! hehe. i hope you enjoy this. it is a bit rushed, the events i mean, but i assure you, it is only in the first chapter, i think? well, i hope you enjoyed!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Classes for the new semester had started once again, bringing back the day and night class students back to their respective dorms. After the battle against Rido was finished, everyone knew of their existence as vampires, and never once had they thought hard about it.

Suddenly, as usual, the changeover comes already, but instead of Yuuki, another had taken her place.

"Alright, everyone, get back in line or better yet go back to your dorms!" She shouted. Suddenly, the doors opened, and she sighed.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Idol-senpai!"

"Kaname-senpai!"

"Wild-senpai!"

As she looks at the screaming fan girls, and Aidou as he continued to go to them and suddenly flirts with them a bit, she sighed once again. Sayori, the new prefect that had replaced Yuuki, merely looked at all of them and just waving a bit at Yuuki as she walked by. Suddenly, they stopped and Yuuki looked at her.

"Ne, Yori-chan, where's Zero?" She suddenly asked, as she looked around everywhere searching the whereabouts of a certain silver haired prefect. Sayori looked at him, to the day class students and to the night class before sighing again. How many times she sighed? She didn't know.

"Ah, he went to the Chairman today." She then shrugged. Yuuki then nodded, understanding a bit how she much have been feeling right now. Suddenly, she remembered she was going to class.

"Ah, well, see you later, Yori-chan!" And she dashed off, going to Kaname as she snaked her hands unto his hand, as he merely smiled at her. Sayori could only look at them.

-~*~*~ line ~*~*~-

"Ah, Zero!" Sayori said as she sees Zero standing beside the lake. The said person turned around, greeting Sayori as she came by.

"Hello, Wakaba." He said as Sayori merely glanced his way.

"Hi. So how did it go? Your talk with the chairman?" She asked, curious for a bit. Zero merely glanced at her and sighed.

"None of your concern. Anyways, the head master wishes to talk to us after our round. I even don't know what he is planning." He said. Sayori looked at him and tapped him on the shoulders.

"Then, let's go finish up our rounds then!" As she grabbed unto him as they started their rounds once again, unaware that someone was looking their way before it disappeared.

-~*~*~ line ~*~*~-

 _She looked around, vision full of blood. Lifeless bodies loitered around, as she stayed there, looking at them with wide big eyes. Tears started to flow from them as she could only look. Suddenly, it turned out that a fire came and was slowly consuming the bodies surrounding it. Suddenly, she was in their house, and she blinked._

 _"Zero!" She could see Ichiru running towards her, a big smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile as well._

 _"Ichiru!" She shouted, as she hugged his brother._

 _Suddenly, the scene changed, where she was left alone there, blood all around her once again, and that Shizuka was in front of her, caressing her face, a sad smile adorning it._

 _"I'm sorry..."_

-~*~*~ line ~*~*~-

Zero immediately jolted awake, cold sweat slowly falling down his face. He was looking around, a hand clutched heavily on his shirt. Just at the part of his frantic beating heart. As he looked around and saw he was in his room, he sighed deeply. How did he have that nightmare? And why was Shizuka, of all people, apologizing to him? He wanted to ponder into it more but he saw the time, and he needed to go to classes.

Upon entering, he immediately sat down on his seat and curled his hands in front of him before resting his head on it. He was about to fall back asleep when suddenly, a shadow blocked his vision and he groaned.

"What do you want Sayori?" He asked still not looking at her. He knew she seated next to him, but he didn't comment on that.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you didn't came to patrol a while ago." Suddenly, Zero looked at her, and mumbled a low 'sorry'. She just smiled before a worried expression replaced it.

"Hey, Zero, are you okay?" She asked. He raised a brow. "Well, you look a little paler than usual."

He then shrugged. "Woken up at the wrong side of the bed, i suppose?" She wanted to comment on it, but refrained to. She just kept silent as she sees him falling asleep. She just brought out her books, once in a while looking at Zero, wondering if he is okay as he says he is.

-~*~*~ line ~*~*~-

 _It was quite hazy now, as it snowed. She could remember a guy holding her hand, smiling at her._

 _"It's going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright." He reassured her, and she could just nod as they continued walking. Suddenly, everything became hazier until the last thing she saw were deep red eyes, staring at her._

~*~*~ line ~*~*~

"Zero!" Feeling a hand on his shoulders, he stopped, looking towards the person who had placed a hand on his shoulders. And it turned out to be Yori, giving a concerned look, before he looked around to see everyone looking at them.

"What happened?" He asked, that it made her blink.

"You were shaking, clutching your chest, and getting paler than usual. Are you sure you're okay, Zero?" She asked as he took a deep breath before nodding, though it didn't reassure her more than he thought he would. He stood up once again, and seeing that eyes were still on them, more specifically to him, he then cursed inwardly before glaring at them. This seemed to snap them back to normal.

~*~*~*~ line ~*~*~*~

Hanabusa Aido, a blonde, blue eyed noble who literally admires Kaname, and one of his inner circles. He is a genius but can sometimes be doubted as he does act a little more childish if he deemed it, or be it intentionally or not. Though he hates Zero for disrespecting their leader, he couldn't help but get concerned as he looks at the glaring prefect. He couldn't help but frown as he pondered more about it. It looked like he was getting a bit vulnerable. Was it his blood lust doing this? He shook his head. But, he didn't lash out, his fangs hadn't elongated, and his eyes haven't turned blood shot red. So, what was it?

"Hana." That momentarily snapped him out of his thoughts as he turned towards the speaker, who happened to be his cousin, Kain.

"Yes, what?" he asked as he looked around. So they were already in front of the classroom and he didn't notice it? Then he sees Kain shaking his head before he pushed back all his thoughts and entered the room.

Outside…

Zero sighed as he leaned on the tree beside the lake. The faintest of smiles appeared as he looked at the quiet but majestic scenery. Sometimes, he'd just come here to relax or get away from the constant vampires (leeches as he calls them), etc.

Suddenly, he heard some rustling in the bushes but made no move as he recognized the presence. Slowly, Sayori came in view. She must have finished her part of the patrol.

"Ah, so this was where you were Zero." She said as she dusted her clothes of any dirt and/or twigs that have managed to stick to her. Zero just nodded in her direction and stayed still as she sat beside him.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked and he shrugged.

"No. and you don't need to tell me 'cause you've already sat there." He said and Sayori just giggled a bit. They just enjoyed the peacefulness it brings just for a while. Slowly, Sayori looked at Zero.

"Ne, aren't we going to see Chairman Cross?" she asked. Zero grunted but didn't move.

"Later."

~*~*~ line break ~*~*~

"What?" Zero shouted as he glared at the Chairman who was looking quite nervous at his ordeal whilst Sayori just remained silent. Zero was quite angry to the Chairman for a reasonable excuse.

"Now, now, Zerorin." Kaien said as he tried to pacify his son's wrath. "Just take a deep breath and calm down." This should have been soothing, but it gave a negative effect on the silver head.

"Calm down?! After what you've told us, you're actually gonna tell me to calm down?!" he shouted at the chairman.

"Zero…" Kaien said, eyes looking straight at Zero. "Please do understand. This is merely a night of dancing, of socializing."

"Yeah, socializing with people who might love to sip your blood. Have you really thought of this?! You might as well be endangering the lives of your own students!" Zero reasoned out, but Kaien stubbornly stood with his belief.

"Nothing bad would happen Zero. Some hunters will be there and Kaname agreed to talk to them about it." He said.

"Fine then! But if something does happen, don't blame me about it." And he left the room. Kaien could only smile sadly before letting out a deep sigh. Sayori, meanwhile, just looked at the chairman in sadness before looking at the closed door Zero had just used in leaving a few seconds ago.

"Am I really that stubborn Sayori-chan? But why can't Zerorin understand?" Sayori merely looked at him.

"I don't know chairman. Maybe you're being stubborn doing what you believe as the right things may lead to some downfalls, but I am sure some of it turned out great." She then looked straight at the chairman. "Just give Zero some time. He is still in a state of shock and all. With everything that had continued to transpire, it must be weighing down deeply on Zero." She then went to the door. "Do have a pleasant night, chairman." And with that, she left as well.

Zero went directly to his room, shutting it slowly as not to disturb the other students and continued to curse under his breathe.

"What the heck is that stupid chairman thinking?!" he continued to berate in his mind. Seeing as he was tired and there was only a few more hours before the classes starts, he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

 **Party…**

Zero sighed as he stood stiffly on one corner of the grand hall. He could see the day and night class socializing there. He merely sighed. He then remembered that night when he shouted at the chairman and clicked his tongue. He knew he was so angry at that time and so frustrated about the things that had come to happen around him.

And the dreams!

The dreams he had continued to be having until now. It was making him a bit edgy that sometimes he couldn't fall asleep. He merely ruffled his hair in frustration before he felt a presence coming near him. He looked to see Sayori there, a smile on her face.

"Hey." She merely greeted before leaning against the wall beside Zero. Zero merely looked at her.

"What do you want Wakaba?" she merely look at him with a smile before she shifted her gaze towards the hundreds of Vampires, Hunters, and Humans interacting with one another. The Chairman would be very happy.

"I just wanted to know why you're just standing here. I mean this is a party. You should enjoy yourself a bit." Sayori said. Zero merely sighed.

"No. just go."

"Are you sure? I can take your shift for a while." He merely shrugged.

"I don't thank you. Anyways, tell Kaito to take my shift for a while. I'll go outside for a bit." Before Sayori could speak, he left. She merely sighed.

* * *

Tick… tick… tick…

He clutched his chest, eyes widening as his breathe was caught in his throat. It was getting a bit harder to breathe, with his headache added to the mix, it was so painful. He laid on the ground, crippled, eyes flashing red back to lavender. Suddenly, he coughed blood.

"Found you, Hime-sama." A voice suddenly was heard as he tried to look up.

 _Who?_

"Get away…" he breathed out, as he coughed more blood.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I need to get you now." _What?_

"No…" but, he blacked out, not after feeling an extreme pain from his stomach.

"Rest now Hime-sama. Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure about doing this?" a voice was suddenly heard. She merely turned and nodded, a sad smile appearing on her face.

"Yes. Hime-sama, i…" a hand fell on her shoulders as she looked up to him. He smiled at her.

"If it is for the best then so be it. But we best hurry out. I feel some presence coming our way. And with a nod, they left.

* * *

 **A/N: SO, i hope you enjoyed the chapter! read and review everyone! i really want to know what you think of this. this is as i have said in the first one, an experimental fic (if i haven't mentioned it, then here you go!), and i haven't really planned to go far throughout this fic. but, we'll see.**

 **anyways, thank you for reading!**

 **until next time!**


End file.
